


'Tis the Season

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Slash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Adult Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-5-)</p><p>Flynn prepares to give Nathan what he hopes to be the best present of the holiday season, only he has to get permission first. Threats are issued and worry is expressed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

Flynn's morning was supposed to have been perfect: he'd wake up early in the morning with the sun shining on his face and his lover, still sleeping peacefully, in his arms. It was, after all, a very special day, leading up to what he hoped would be the best Christmas spent with Nathan and nothing was going to get him down-

-except maybe that annoying little itch in the back of his throat that had woken him up worryingly with a sharp string of violent coughs. He turned away from Nathan just in time, managing to muffle it as well, though a lot of good that did.

"...f'yn'…?" Drake mumbled sleepily, blinking open clouded blue-grey eyes to look up at Flynn, who was now sitting up to try and quell the urge to break into another coughing fit. "...Harry?" Sitting up, he frowned in concern at the older man, reaching out to rub his back comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Taking a moment to gather his breath, Flynn nodded, though short as it was, afraid to prompt another coughing fit. He'd seemed fine last night, aside from the small headache he'd gained, but that was it. Now the itch won't go away and his headache is back, much to his disappointment: the morning was supposed to be perfect, after all. He hadn't even registered when Nathan got up, left the bed and returned with a glass of water, one that Flynn took with a very grateful sigh of relief, before downing the entire thing. "Thanks, love." he grimaced at how scratchy his voice sounded, but after clearing his throat, he tried again, "Good morning, by the way," sounding _much_ better than before.

Letting a wry smile cross his lips, Nathan sighed in relief and nodded his head, leaning against Flynn's side and resting his head against the older man's shoulder. "Morning," he chuckled, "a hell of a way to wake up, you know." he added and Flynn smiled apologetically, trying desperately to ignore his headache.

He swore yesterday that no matter what nothing was going to get him down today because it was Christmas in three days and he had some very important, last minute things needed to be done and they definitely weren't going to be done by themselves. "Yeah, sorry about that mate," he hummed and got up, stretching out before making his way to the kitchen, followed by the still tired treasure hunter. Filling up the glass with more water, he drank this cup in slower increments than the first, smiling softly at Nathan as he watched the younger man go about, making breakfast for himself. "As much as I would love to continue to watch you parade around naked," he smirked when Drake threw him a cheeky grin, wiggling his hips in answer, "I admit that I actually have to be going now."

"What? Why?" Nathan frowned, setting the box of cereal down, turning fully to look at his lover, confused. "It's barely eight in the morning, what could you possibly have to be doing now?" he added with a pout, crossing his arms.

His pout was only alleviated when Flynn tugged him closer for a promising kiss, reaching down with his free hand to squeeze Drake's arse. "It's a surprise, sweetheart," he replied, chuckling when Nathan huffed in answer, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

"Come on Flynn, you _know_ I'm not accustomed to surprises…" he said and Flynn nodded, because he did know this but-

"-trust me darling, you're going to love this one." he said, careful not to let any of his nervous hope seep into his voice, because while he liked to think that was true, the thief could only _hope_ that Nathan liked the surprise he had in store for him.

Giving Flynn a small calculated look, one he reserved for puzzles and mysteries, usually, he finally relented and sighed, nodding his head, "Alright, fine, but don't be surprised if I end up pestering you about it all day, when you _do_ get back home," he supplied with a smirk, "and if you don't tell me what I want to know, well, I might end up resorting to… _desperate_ _measures_ …" he added after a moment's pause, kissing Flynn after rolling his hips against his lover's, delighting in the low groan he got in return.

"I'm looking forward to it," Flynn answered, laughing when Drake yelped after he swatted the younger male's arse, before extracting himself, returning to the bedroom to get dressed and ready for the day. It was only when he was in the confines of their bedroom that he let the small bit of pain his head was causing him show and he sighed, making a mental note to grab some Tylenol from Chloe's place when he visited her.

-0-

"Here Harry," Chloe said, a bit of worry seeping into her voice as she handed Flynn both a glass of water and some Tylenol for his headache. He'd walked in only a few minutes earlier, shivering from the cold and looking a tad bit miserable, asking for some medicine for his head. She wouldn't have been able to refuse even if she wanted to, especially now seeing the clearly relieved look on his face, receiving both the glass and the pills, down both in record time.

"Thanks…" he hummed, before looking around. "Ah, where's Elena? I was… I was hoping she would be here with you so I could talk to you both at the same time." he added, frowning now, and Chloe regarded him carefully.

"Talk to us…? About what?" she questioned, leading him over to the couch, in front of the fire that Elena had started earlier for both her and Chloe. She didn't say that Elena was out in the market getting some warm bagels for them for breakfast, but it wouldn't be long before she returned, surely.

"I… well, you see," now Chloe was worried, especially since she'd never seen Flynn so nervous in his entire life.

"Chloe, I'm home!" Elena called out, following the sound of the door opening before making her way into the living room, pausing when she saw Flynn. "Oh. Hi Harry," Elena smiled then, walking to Chloe and giving her a kiss on the lips before making her way to the kitchen to put up the extra food she bought.

"Hey babe," Chloe smiled, reaching out for Elena when the blonde came back out with their bagels on one arm and three mugs of cocoa in her hands. Flynn gratefully took his cup, thanking Elena as she settled into Chloe's lap. "So, Harry," Chloe addressed him again, her arms wrapped lightly around Elena's waist as she regarded the man next to them. It was her own way of telling him to continue what he was going to say, before Elena had unknowingly interrupted him.

"Chloe, Elena…" he started, carefully after taking a sip of the hot cocoa, sighing at it's warmth and the sweetness that hit his tongue, before setting the mug down on the table in front of them. "I assure you there is a reason behind my visit," he started, ignoring Chloe's raised eyebrow at the obvious statement and her silent urging for him to just get on with it, "and well, I… I wanted to… you see-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, just-"

"-Chloe," Elena warned the older woman, her eyes narrowed before she turned from a sheepish looking Elena to a rather upset looking Flynn. "It's okay Harry, whatever it is, Chloe and I will help you the best we can." she assured him, smile comforting and gentle and Flynn sighed, raking his fingers through his hair as he turned to look at the fire. "What is it?" Elena asked, now a bit more worried than she had been before.

"I… I have something I need to ask the both of you, something I need your permission for," he said, slow and careful as he turned to look at the girls, though his gaze was on Elena's and this immediately had the blonde straightening up, frowning in confusion. "I've been wanting to… to do this for months now and well, what… what better opportunity than Christmas, eh?" Flynn ducked his head, smiling nervously as Chloe and Elena gave him their full attention.

"Why do you need our permission?" Chloe asked, snorting in incredulousness, because this was Harry Flynn they were talking to. She had the right to be a little bit suspicious, as he never asked for _anyone's_ permission for anything, no matter what.

It was quiet for all of five seconds as Flynn fidgeted nervously before he all but blurted out, "I want to ask Nathan to marry me!" and the words were quick on his tongue but apparently not quick enough, as both Chloe and Elena froze at the admission and the shock of hearing such from the infamous Harry Flynn.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You're kidding right?"

Elena and Chloe spoke over each before suddenly Elena was squealing and she jumped from her girlfriend's lap to pull Flynn up for a tight hug, oblivious to his slight cringe in pain from both the squealing and the hug. "That's amazing Harry! I'm so happy for you!" she grinned at him and he sent a pleading look to Chloe for help, and after smirking at his predicament, she relented, reaching out to grab her girlfriend and pulling Elena back towards her before standing up herself, regarding Flynn carefully.

"Y-yes, well… I… y-you should save that excitement for when he actually says yes, i-if he does… that is… if erm, you ladies might give me permission to even ask him and uh, Chloe…?" Flynn grimaced, nervousness increasing as Chloe remained silent, eyes narrowed as she stared at him, standing not a foot away from him.

"Chloe…" Elena frowned, resisting the urge to warn her against doing anything mean or saying anything rude.

It was a tense few minutes with Flynn and Chloe staring at each other, one nervous and the other relentless, before Chloe finally smirked, tilting her head up, "Well well, never thought you had it it you, Harry Flynn," she snickered and just like that all the tension bled out of Flynn like water in a strainer. "You've got our permission," she said, and Flynn smiled, relieved, before she added with a suddenly dark look, the smirk still on her face as she squeezed Flynn's shoulder, "but I promise you this, Flynn, you break Nathan's heart and I'll string you up by your dick."

None of them were expecting Flynn's response to be another violent coughing fit, much like the one that had woken him that morning, but he was honestly a bit glad that he could write it off as surprise from Chloe's threat rather than that still persistent itch in the back of his throat.

He'd accepted the fourth cup of water that morning from Elena, waved off their worry with the excuse of surprise from Chloe's threat, said his goodbye's to the girls with hugs and promises to give Nathan their best, before leaving Chloe's house and setting off to his next destination.

And if he'd thrown up on the way, well he simply chalked it up to be nervous as hell of facing one Victor Sullivan with his quest for permission to marry the love of his life.

-0-

He'd bought a small cup of tea on the way to Sully's, hoping to wash out the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth and by the time he'd reached Sullivan's place, his stomach was twisting up with both nervousness and the tea he'd managed to drain from the now empty cup. Stalling for a full minute or two, he steeled himself up before finally knocking briskly on the door, hoping beyond hope that Victor wasn't home.

He felt as if he was going to be sick again and this time he couldn't chalk it up to nervousness, with the tea churning in his stomach as it had been the last few minutes and he'd be damned if he managed to throw up in front of the old man. That would surely ruin any chance of ever getting Sullivan's permission _and_ acceptance for the idea of Flynn marrying the man who was almost like a son to Victor.

And it was ridiculous, because this was Victor Sullivan that he was talking about here; and sure Sullivan was scary sometimes, but he was harmless… mostly. As long as their lives weren't on the line or anyone was threatening to harm Nathan in anyway. And okay, yes, Flynn knows how protective Sully can get over the treasure hunter, but there isn't actually any possible chance Sullivan would harm Flynn for even thinking about this, is there? He can't be _that_ protective… can he?

"Ah, well, I'll be damned! Come on in Harry," Sullivan grinned at the man, slapping at Flynn's back when he nervously shuffled past, trying not to let his thoughts stray on the no doubt creative threats that Sullivan could come up with and _would_ carry out if he wished to do so. He also barely managed to quell the urge to vomit at the hard pat to his back, grimacing as his stomach churned again. "What can I do for you? Can I get you a beer? Or would tea be more your fancy?" the old man teased and Flynn managed a soft chuckle, ruffling his hair as he followed the old man to his kitchen, watching as he got out a beer for himself.

"Ah, no thanks mate," he turned down the offer, noting the look of surprise on Sully's face, but he reasoned with himself that the beer would never actually stay down for too long after drinking it and the tea would only make him feel worse than he was. He wasn't even sure he could drink anymore water without feeling like he was going to be sick right then and there.

"What's up kid?" Sully asked, frowning now as he shut the door to the fridge, opening the beer and taking a quick drink from the bottle, regarding Flynn curiously.

"I was actually hoping I could ask you something…" Flynn started slowly, and somehow this was actually a lot easier than talking to Chloe. Well, easier as in the words themselves didn't make him so nervous anymore. No, the words were easy now, it was just Sullivan's reaction he was dreading.

"Go on," now Sully was suspicious, and he had every right to be of course.

"You see… I wanted to ask your permission for something, sir…" Flynn swallowed hard at the narrowed look that Sullivan immediately adapted when he'd said the word 'sir', but he continued regardless. "Something involving Nathan."

That was when Victor set down his beer, straightening up and he crossed his arms, glaring outright at Flynn now, "I know where this is going, and you can forget about it, Flynn." Sullivan said, sharp and quick and Flynn visibly flinched before steeling himself up, ready to serve his argument.

"Wait a minute, sir, if you'll just give me a chance, I promise-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Flynn? I said forget about it. I'm not giving you my permission to marry Nathan, no matter what you say, so go on and scram." Victor practically growled, but Flynn stayed put.

"No." the thief huffed out, eyes narrowed and for once he didn't feel so sick, but he admitted that it might've had something to do with having nothing on his mind right now except for his love, Nathan, and proving to Sully that he was worth receiving the old man's blessing to ask Nathan for his hand in marriage.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know you never really liked our relationship in the first place," Sully snorted here, taking another swig of his beer, glaring at Flynn like he was the very bane of his existence. "And… I'll admit that there were times when things were hard enough that I thought for sure that things between Nathan and I weren't going to last and-"

"You want to know what I think, Harry?" Sullivan interrupted him, suddenly stalking towards the younger man, arms uncrossed. "I think that you're a no good, backstabbing _rat_ that doesn't deserve Nathan's love." Flynn really did flinch at that, squaring his shoulders, prepared to receive every insult and lash thrown at him from the old man. "And frankly, I don't understand how he even managed to forgive you for what you've already done to him. You've broken his heart so many times I've lost _count_ Flynn," he accused and the younger man hung his head, accepting this fact, because it was true.

"I know… I know I don't deserve him and that he deserves way better than a thief like me, but you have to know I am prepared to make up for everything I've done and I may not deserve him, especially after everything we've been through and all that I've done to him, but I love him, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. He's made my life better since he's been in it and I wouldn't want him anywhere else than at my side. I _love_ him, Victor and nothing is going to change my mind of that." he said, baring his heart and Sully could see how Flynn meant every word, honesty and love and pure hope shining in his eyes.

Sully sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he wrapped his mind around it all. He may not have liked Flynn at first, but hell, the kid had grown on him and he had admitted after a while that maybe their relationship wasn't so bad, even if he'd never really gotten over Shambhala. Flynn was a good kid at heart, no matter how annoying or cocky and arrogant he was, and despite how much Sully hated the fact that he and Nathan were in a relationship, Nathan loved him, so he'd managed to learn to accept it. But this? Flynn wanting to actually _marry_ Nathan?

He would never have seen the day, but yet, here the kid was, asking Sully for his permission and he wasn't the arrogant ass that Sully had met all those years ago. No, he'd matured, definitely, and enough that Sully somehow didn't have any more arguments against the idea.

"You love him." he finally said and Flynn knew it wasn't a question that he was looking for an answer to. "To tell you the truth kid, I want so much to deny you the permission you ask for and say 'fuck off', and I have every right to, I'll have you know." Sullivan said, stern as he opened his eyes, looking at Flynn and he was pleased to note the worry in the kid's eyes. But he wasn't heartless and he knew how much Nathan loved him, knew that if Flynn didn't ask him, then Nathan would, even if it was sometime off in the future. "But, even I have to admit that Nathan can do a lot worse than you," he snorted and Flynn sagged in relief, visibly brightening at the old man's words. "You have my permission kid, and my blessing, but I swear to god if you-"

This was where Flynn grimaced, headache back in the presence of his mind and he held his hands up in surrender, "Chloe… already threatened to hang me by my dick if I so much as hurt Nathan…" he blanched and Sullivan laughed, the tension draining from his shoulders as he pat Flynn hard on the back once more.

"Good on her!" he grinned and Flynn managed a little nervous smile before suddenly Sully turned serious, a frown playing on his lips. "But you understand me, don't you? Chloe won't be the only one you'll have to worry about if you fuck this up, Flynn. I can promise you that."

Nodding his head, Flynn let out a sigh before clearing his throat when the itch become prominent once more, "I understand sir," he agreed and then smiled, "and I promise that I'll take care of him for as long as I live."

"Good."

-0-

Flynn smiled as he played with the simple silver band in his hand, immensely grateful that he managed to get permission from their friends and from Sullivan. The nervousness was gone, replaced by a feeling of content pride at having accomplished this, so that he may finally be able to ask Nathan the one question that would ultimately change their lives, for better or worse and Flynn _really_ hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I really hope he says yes…" he murmured to himself, though knowing he wouldn't get an answer until Christmas day. Finally pocketing the ring, he made his way back to their apartment and grinned through his headache when he heard Nathan humming carols, sketching in his book on the couch a random scene from outside. "Hey love, I'm home," Flynn hummed, smiling when Drake turned to him, the carol he was humming stilling on his tongue as a bright grin crossed his lips at the sight of his lover.

"Welcome home," he answered, jumping up so he could greet Flynn properly, stealing a kiss and wrapping his arms around Flynn's waist. "You ready to tell me what the surprise is or…?" he grinned cheekily at the older man, nuzzling Flynn's neck, only to pull away worryingly when Flynn grimaced at the gesture. "Harry…? You alright?" he asked, pulling back so he could look at his lover, now noticing that Flynn looked a little worn.

"I'm fine love, honestly, just a little tired, is all." Flynn answered with a smile, trying to distract Drake with a few well placed kisses, only to pull away this time on his own when his stomach turned. "On… on second thought…" he barely managed to get the words out before he was rushing to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of the water, cocoa, tea, and the half a sandwich he'd eaten after leaving Sully's.

"Oh baby," Nathan cooed, rubbing at Flynn's back with one hand and brushing through his hair with the other, the actions soothing enough that Flynn didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

"Ugh, sorry love," Flynn grimaced, spitting into the toilet to try in vain to get rid of the taste before standing up with the help of Nathan, swaying only slightly before brushing his teeth as Drake flushed the toilet. "Must've been somethin' I ate," he managed to get out, trying to convince himself as much as Nathan, only realizing he was failing when Nathan was looking at his with that hurt little puppy look, dragging him over to the bed after Flynn rinsed his mouth of toothpaste.

Pushing him down on the bed, Drake frowned when Flynn pushed his hand away from his forehead, with a half formed protest, but he'd stayed where Nathan put him anyway, suddenly too tired to protest. "Get some rest Harry," Drake pleaded softly, sneaking a kiss to Flynn's forehead before pulling back with a grimace when he realized exactly how warm the other felt. "I'll be here when you wake," he added, and Flynn was asleep before either could say anything more.

Nathan, after deciding to set out a glass of water for Flynn whenever he woke up, forwent a planned afternoon of absently watching tv and drawing random things that came to mind and curled up next to his lover, falling asleep soon after, hoping that Flynn would be better in the morning.


End file.
